Un caso extraordinario
by Miku 3
Summary: Es un one shot policial en el que Hatsune Miku es una famosa detective en busca de nuevos casos por resolver... ¿Quieres saber más?... Pasa y lee te encantara


**Hola mis preciados lectores/as otra vez nos estamos leyendo pero esta vez en un one shot, sí así es… Bueno espero que lo disfruten y aquí vamos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Un caso extraordinario**_

Miku hatsune una detective, ´´rango: profesional´´ ´´experiencia: máxima´´… ¿Qué se puede decir?... Es una detective capaz de muchas cosas, ha resuelto tantos acertijos en la vida real que para ella los crucigramas son un juego para niños. En fin, ella era la jefa general de la organización más importante de detectives que había en Japón, no importa de dónde la llamasen, ella estaría allí lo más pronto posible para ayudar con las investigaciones…

Una noche en pleno verano, en una oficina se encontraba una joven de cabellos turquesas amarrados con dos coletas, está estaba trabajando en investigaciones desde su notebook cuando de repente llegan 4 caballeros de traje negro y uno de traje blanco que iba adelante, al parecer era el jefe de los demás.

-Señorita Hatsune necesitamos su ayuda, lamento hacerle perder su preciado tiempo, pero es urgente.-decía el hombre de traje blanco con cara de espanto.

-Sí, dígame ¿Cuál es su urgencia?.-respondió muy tranquila la peli-aqua.

-Bueno verá es que… En una de las regiones de Tokio hay una criminal que nos está haciendo la vida imposible, su nombre es Luka Megurine.-el hombre dijo esto mientras le entregaba el expediente y unas fotografías de la tal Megurine, cuando Miku vio el nombre de la fulana le sonó familiar pero como no le vino ningún recuerdo relacionado a esa chica ni a su nombre entonces no le dio importancia.

-Ajam… Al parecer es una delincuente de nivel 10, aunque nada difícil para mí.-respondió muy segura de sí y con una sonrisa de orgullo la joven detective.

Al oír esto los caballeros se quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos abiertos enormemente porque cuando acudieron a otros investigadores y vieron el expediente de la Megurine renunciaron al caso inmediatamente pero a esta chica parecía no importarle el expediente, es más dijo que era muy fácil para ella.

-Bien, y díganme ¿Qué problema les está ocasionando esa chica?.-pregunto la peli-aqua jugando con sus manos.

-Um... Bueno ella con nosotros no se mete pero está matando criminales, ´´la justiciera nocturna´´ se hace llamar, siempre ataca a la medianoche.-comenzó explicando el hombre.

-Entiendo.-dijo la peli-turquesa levantando una ceja y agarrando su mentón con una de sus manos.-aunque este matando criminales por una buena causa aún así es un delito, está cometiendo asesinatos continuos…-la peli-aqua iba a agregar algo más pero fue interrumpida por el hombre de traje blanco.-disculpe la interrupción pero no solo mata criminales si no que también mata a cualquiera que intente detenerla incluyendo policías, fuerzas armadas y demás, la gente está muy preocupada y acuden a nosotros pero tampoco sabemos cómo solucionarlo, hemos mandado a nuestros mejores hombres en grupo y ella los extermino en tan solo segundos, ¿Qué debemos hacer señorita Hatsune?.-el hombre al comentarle esto a la joven detective sentía cierto apuro para que ella le diera una solución de inmediato.

-A juzgar por las actitudes de esa mujer, ella está intentando limpiar el mundo de criminales para hacer de él un mejor lugar, pero se está encerrando en sus propias rejas ya que cometer asesinatos continuos es un delito muy grande y puede tener cadena perpetua si llegaran a atraparla, en fin lo que yo les recomiendo es que dejen este caso en mis manos, y le digan a ella por televisión pública que ya no intentaran detenerla por lo menos así vería él mensaje, al fin y al cabo jamás sospechara que yo estoy siguiendo su rastro.

Nuevamente al oír las sabias palabras de la detective los 5 hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos y con muchas preguntas como… ¿Cómo hizo está joven muchacha para deducir los fines de la delincuente en tan solo minutos? Fue impresionante, sin embargo ellos intentaron deducirlo por meses y ni si quiera lograron conseguirlo, es más habían deducido algo completamente erróneo y era que la tal Luka solo mataba criminales por diversión y cuando se acabasen entonces continuaría con otras personas.

-¿Segura qué usted sola podrá con este caso? Es una criminal muy conflictiva.-el hombre insistía en permanecer en él caso.

-Sí estoy segura, ¿O a caso quieren arriesgarse a qué esa mujer los mate?.-valla Miku sabía cómo intimar a los caballeros.

-¡Eh! No, claro que no.-dijo el hombre asustado, rascando su nuca con su mano derecha y riendo nerviosamente.

Miku sonríe.-Ok, mejor así, sí ya no tienen nada más que decirme entonces ya pueden marcharse, yo debo trabajar.

-Ok señorita Hatsune disculpe la intervención, adiós.

-Adiós, y no olviden televisar ese mensaje para Luka.-la Hatsune se despidió de los hombres con una sonrisa y continuó su trabajo.

Hoy como todas las noches Miku se quedo en su oficina hasta tarde para hacer algunas investigaciones.

-Mm… Interesante, veamos en qué lugares ataco esta mujer a los criminales recientemente.-dijo intrigada la Hatsune investigando más sobre esta delincuente misteriosa.

Recientemente Luka había matado a 5 criminales en la zona de Akasaka, a la peli-aqua le sorprendió así que se fijo en la hora, el reloj marcaban las 12:03 de la noche, si era cierto lo que le había dicho el hombre de traje blanco entonces técnicamente Luka mato a esos 5 hombres en tan solo 3 minutos, la peli-turquesa saco la cuenta mentalmente y el resultado de sus cálculos fueron que esa mujer había matado a cada hombre en 1,6 segundos.-para lograr eso significa una sola cosa… Esa mujer es una asesina serial que mata a sangre fría y le da placer ver sangre, mientras más tortura a su víctima más satisfacción tiene.-murmuraba para sus adentros cierta peli-aqua pensando seriamente en viajar hacia Tokio para capturar a esa peli-rosa.

Esa misma noche Miku organiza todo para viajar y así al día siguiente ya va al aeropuerto para ir a Tokio, busco por internet un boleto para viajar y se tomará el vuelo de las 9:30 am que demorará aproximadamente 3 horas en llegar a su destino, una vez organizado todo la peli-aqua se va a su casa para descansar un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hatsune Miku vivía en Kioto bastante lejos de Tokio, lamentablemente debía viajar hasta allí para mirar más de cerca a su objetivo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*al día siguiente*

Son las 8:00 de la mañana.-Bien, el día está soleado.-susurro una joven peli-aqua que se preparaba para viajar a Tokio.

*Miku pov*

La peli-turquesa suelta un leve suspiro.- Haaa… Hoy viajare al lugar en donde… No, no debo recordar eso, ya quedo en mi pasado y… Prometí continuar y olvidar aquel suceso.

*Fin de Miku pov*

´´Llamada telefónica´´

-¿Sí? Diga.- Miku atiende su celular.

-Señorita Hatsune su auto la está esperando.

-Bien, salgo enseguida, adiós.

´´Llamada finalizada´´

Al cortar la llamada Miku se dirige hacia fuera y allí la estaba esperando al lado de un Mercedes negro un hombre alto de cabellos azules que vestía un traje negro y un gorrito de chofer.-Buenos días Kaito.-la joven saluda al hombre, que era su chofer.-Buenos días señorita, disculpe el atrevimiento pero luce hermosa como todos los días.-dijo el joven sonrojado.-gracias, por favor dirígete rápido al aeropuerto, no quiero perder mi vuelo.-decía la peli-aqua muy seria.-de acuerdo señorita. Dicho esto el joven cerró la puerta de Miku, entro en el auto y se dispuso a manejar hacia su destino.

Minutos más tarde llegan a dicho lugar.-hasta luego señorita que tenga lindo viaje y cuídese por favor.-saludaba el peli-azul a su jefa, Miku solo lo saludo con su mano y subió al avión.

Durante el viaje dicha peli-aqua solo se dedico a dormir, así calmaría sus nervios ya que le daba miedo… Mejor dicho terror viajar en avión. Al cabo de 3 horas está llega a Tokio.

-Al fin en Tokio.-dijo tranquila una peli-aqua bajando del avión.-Bien, ahora el problema es… ¿En dónde me instalare?.-se preguntaba así misma mientras agarraba su mentón.-iré a un café y allí usare mi notebook portátil para ver qué lugares son los más convenientes.-dijo sonriente para sí misma dicha detective.

Al llegar a un café, consumió algo de allí y se dispuso a averiguar los lugares como ella había dicho.-Oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... Hotel Grand Hiatt, mmm… Tiene más de 100 habitaciones, tiene buen servicio, y el costo es de… 389 € demasiado barato para ser de 5 estrellas, genial me instalare allí por un tiempo ya que sí permanezco por mucho tiempo en un lugar para investigar a la Megurine puede que ella me encuentre fácil.-la joven hablaba para sus adentros y estaba feliz ya que por fin encontró el hotel esencial para pasar unos cuantos días sin que nadie lo sepa.

En lo que restaba del día la peli-aqua se fue a reservar una habitación en dicho hotel, y se recostó en la cama.

-Haaa.-suelta un leve suspiro.-¿En dónde estarás Luka?.-murmuraba la joven peli-turquesa quitándose las coletas.

*un día después*

Miku se levanta temprano, luego de que se peina, se viste y sale de su habitación, al salir de allí se topa con alguien.-Oh d-discúlpame fui muy torpe.-la misteriosa persona se disculpa.-no por favor, discúlpame a mi.-dice Miku dándose vuelta y mirando a aquella persona, la peli-aqua se la queda mirando de arriba hacia abajo. ´´**esos ojos, esa cara, ese pelo, si tiene que ser ella**´´ la joven detective pensaba para sus adentros y quedo paralizada al ver a… Esa mujer.-soy Megurine Luka, mucho gusto.-dijo aquella mujer extendiendo su mano.-s-soy Hatsune Miku e-encantada.-´´**No lo puedo creer, tengo a la asesina justo en frente de mis narices**´´ pensaba nerviosa la Hatsune.-que lindo nombre, ¿Eres de por aquí o solo vienes cómo turista?.-pregunto interesada la peli-rosa.-vengo de visitas.-respondió amablemente la peli-turquesa.-¿Sabes? Estoy apresurada debo irme, en otro momento continuamos la conversación.-agrego Miku con ganas de que la trague la tierra.-ok, adiós.-la saludo Luka.

La peli-aqua se fue con prisa de ese lugar y se dirigió hacia un parque cercano para poder aclarar sus ideas.

-¿Cómo es posible que habiendo tantos hoteles ELLA esté en el mismo en el que yo me reserve una habitación?, no lo entiendo, ya se me iré de allí lo más pronto posible para que no sospeche de que vine aquí para investigarla precisamente a ella… No, esa no es la mejor idea, cálmate Miku cálmate, intenta refrescar tus ideas y así pensarás mejor, ufff ok ahora sí… Tal vez sea mejor que me quede allí para convertirme en su amiga y así podre investigarla mejor, sí eso es, ¡Eres brillante Hatsune Miku!.-la peli-turquesa se hablaba a sí misma y estaba feliz ya que había encontrado la manera perfecta para estar más cerca de la Megurine… O al menos eso pensaba…

Más tarde la Hatsune comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia su hotel, una vez allí espera encontrarse a aquella peli-rosa y para su suerte está se encontraba sentada cruzada de piernas y leyendo un libro en la sala de espera de aquel hotel

Se acerca lentamente hacia ella.-hola Luka ¿Cómo estás?.-pregunta tímidamente la peli-aqua.-hola, bien ¿Y tú?.-responde Luka sin quitar la vista de su libro.-por lo visto te gusta leer suspenso y algo relacionado con la sangre, en mi habitación tengo ese tipo libros, y también alguno policial.-dijo Miku sentándose al lado de esa mujer.-los libros policiales son aburridos para mi gusto ya que siempre gana la ley, en fin me encantaría ver los libros que tienes.

-Jeje claro, pero… ¿Por qué dices eso acerca de esos libros, acaso no te gusta que la ley triunfe sobre el mal?.-la peli-aqua pregunta muy intrigada por la frialdad de Luka.-sí claro que me gusta eso, pero puede que los criminales no sean malos y traten de hacer el bien solo que de una manera diferente.-la peli-rosa contestaba convencida de su respuesta.- mmm… ¿Cómo así? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.-pregunta fingiendo no entender la Hatsune.-ven vamos a tú habitación y allí mismo te lo explico.-al terminar la frase las aludidas caminan hacia la habitación de Miku.

-Y bien ¿Ahora me lo explicarás?.-Miku exige una respuesta. Luka se le acerca lentamente, se le para justo en frente, la toma de su rostro y comienza a besarla Miku solo se queda paralizada ante tal inesperada acción, Luka al notar que la peli-aqua no reacciono mal entonces opta por continuar, mientras besa apasionadamente a Miku la lleva hasta su cama, una vez allí comienza a caer lentamente con ella y una vez en la cama Miku se posiciona encima de la peli-rosa y le susurra.-espérame unos segundos prometo no tardar.-Luka asiente y espera a la joven.

Luego de unos segundos Miku lleva y detrás de ella tiene unas esposas, se sienta sobre Luka, comienza a besarla, la toma de las manos y la esposa junto a la cama.-oh ya veo me porte mal y ahora me castigaras ¿Cierto?.-pregunta Luka con voz seductora.-sí, has sido una chica muy mala Luka Megurine ahora tendrás que pagar por ello.- Miku sonríe pícaramente, luego de esposar bien a Luka la peli-turquesa se separa de ella se para al lado de la cama y le dice.-Luka Megurine quedas completamente bajo arresto por cumplir asesinatos continuos infringiendo totalmente la ley.-Luka abre los ojos enormemente.-¡¿QUÉ?!.-dicha peli-rosa no podía creerlo, fue una tonta cayo completamente en su juego pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Desde cuándo Miku era policía y desde cuando la arrestaría a ella de esa manera?.-te llevaré a la cárcel de inmediato tienes la orden de callar hasta que yo te diga.

Luka se resigno y no estaba en contra de ir a la cárcel, pero primero quería pedirle una última cosa…

-Oye Miku, ¿Puedes llevarme a mí habitación? Quiero mostrarte algo.-la peli-aqua solo asintió y llevo a Luka hasta su habitación.

-Bien, te quedarás esposada junto a la cama y tú me dirás que es lo quieres mostrarme y yo lo buscare.- Miku le hablaba a Luka mientras la esposaba.

-Ok, ¿Ves él placar marrón qué está allí? Bueno, quiero que lo abras y saques una caja roja que hay abajo del todo.- Miku hizo lo que le pidió.-ahora abre la caja y saca una peluca dorada que se encuentra allí y pónmela.- Miku sospechaba, pensaba que era algún tipo de trampa o algo de ese tipo pero aún así hizo lo mandado por Luka.-bien, gracias, ahora párate dos pasos más hacia atrás y mírame.- al hacer esto a Miku se le lleno la mente de mil recuerdos… ´´**esos ojos, ese cabello dorado, ese rostro, esa forma de mirarme, ¿Cómo es posible qué se parezca tanto a… Esa chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora?... Luka Megurine, sí ese era el nombre de aquella niña… Claro por eso me sonaba familiar ese nombre cuándo lo leí en su expediente´´ **la peli-aqua se quedo tildada pensando y recordando…

*flashback*

Era una tarde cálida en la ciudad de Tokio, dos niñas se encontraban jugando en el bosque con dos espadas hechas de madera, una era una pequeña de cabello largo color turquesa de unos 8 años de edad y la otra pequeña tenía un cabello dorado brillante y tan lizo como la seda, también poseía unos ojos de color azul cómo el mar de unos 10 años de edad, ambas estaban muy felices jugando a las guerreras, de pronto estas chocan entre sí y se dan un inocente beso en los labios, tanto una como la otra se sonrojo al instante, la menor por tanta vergüenza que tenía agacho la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, al notar esto la mayor lanzo su espada levanto tiernamente el rostro de la menor y le dijo.-tranquila, este será nuestro pequeño secretito.-al oír esto de una voz tan dulce la menor sonrío de inmediato y la rubia la abrazo fuerte y le susurro al oído.-sí quieres podemos ser novias en secreto.-la menor asintió y se dieron otro tierno beso en los labios hasta que de repente escucharon una voz a lo lejos.-¡Luka! Hija… ¿Dónde estás? Debemos irnos.-Luka fue corriendo hasta su madre, saludo a Miku desde lejos con su manito y desde ese día en el que la niña rubia se marcho… Desde ese día la menor jamás la volvió a ver…

*fin de blashback*

Luego de terminar de recordar por un largo tiempo Miku abrazo a Luka fuertemente, le saco las esposas y le dijo.-¿A dónde te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?.-al decir esto a la menor se le escaparon algunas lágrimas.- Miku yo… De verdad lo lamento, pero me fui con mis padres por cuestiones de sus trabajos, nos mudamos a Estados Unidos porque mi padre tenía un importante contrato allí que le dejaría mucho dinero y yo en ese entonces era tan solo una niña y no sabía nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer para olvidarte.- respondió apenada la peli-rosa.- lo entiendo.-dijo Miku.-pero… ¿Por qué antes eras rubia y ahora eres peli-rosa?, si tenías puesta la peluca desde un principio hubiera sabido quien eras.-dijo Miku sin querer admitir que Luka de verdad la había engañado.

-Verás Miku yo jamás te lo dije pero… En la época cuando éramos niñas aquí en Tokio había una tonta ley que se trataba de que sí una familia tenía un niño o una niña con pelo rosado esté debía morir porque según la ley el pelo rosado representaba, rebeldía, dolor, y muerte, y como mis padres me amaban mucho pues optaron por jamás mostrar mi verdadera cabellera tapándola con una peluca rubia y así funciono, todos creyeron que era rubia, durante uno años tuve que usarla hasta que sacaron esa tonta ley y ahí pude ser libre de lucir mi cabellera peli-rosa.-Luka hablaba orgullosa… Y claro ahora se entendía porque no le gustaba la ley, y en verdad tiene razón hay leyes muy estúpidas que solo sirven para perjudicar gente.-oh ya veo pero… ¿Por qué aún la tienes contigo?.-pregunto Miku intrigada.-es que yo jamás perdí las esperanzas de volverte a ver y supuse que sí me veías así sin la peluca no te darías cuenta de que era yo… Y al parecer mi suposición no fallo.-dijo Luka mientras reía.-Luka no te quiero interrumpir pero acabo de recordar algo importante.-dijo Miku preocupada.-sí dime ¿Qué pasa?.-respondió Luka de la misma manera, sabía que por la cara de Miku no era nada bueno.

-Según la ley sí tu eres una asesina y yo una detective debería atraparte o de lo contrarío parecerá que yo soy tu cómplice y nos darán cadena perpetua a ambas.-Luka se exalta.-¿Entonces qué haremos?.

-Lo mejor sería que escapemos juntas.-dice Miku.

-Ok vamos.

-No, Luka espera.- Miku toma a la peli-rosa del brazo.-¿Y ahora qué?.-reprocha Luka.-es que… Al verte aquí yo tuve miedo de que me mataras como hacías con todos los que se interponían en tu camino así que llame al FBI para que me ayudara, ellos no tardarán en llegar.-dijo Miku apenada.

-Ok, técnicamente tardaran unos 20 o 30 minutos en llegar ya que están un poco lejos de aquí.-dijo Luka observando el reloj.-tengo un plan.-agrego.- Miku toma la caja de la cual tomaste la peluca y dámela.-la peli-aqua obedeció.-bien, toma ponte esto.-le dijo Luka lanzándole unas cosas de disfraz.- la peli-turquesa se puso lo que la mayor le dio y cuando se miro al espejo apenas se reconocía, Luka también se disfrazo y ambas estaban irreconocibles, parecían dos chicas extranjeras que llegaron a Tokio para pasear. Valla Luka sí que era la maestra del disfraz.

-Bien ahora ¿Hacía donde iremos?.-pregunto con intriga la menor.

-Sí desaparecemos misteriosamente los agentes del FBI comenzarán a buscarnos así que… Iremos a México, nos haremos unas identidades falsas y nos alojaremos allí por un tiempo hasta que dejen de buscarnos.-respondió Luka, por el tono de voz de la susodicha y por la mirada pensante que tenía, su plan era un éxito.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo Miku y sin más preámbulos ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al aeropuerto, la menor sabía perfectamente que lo primero que harían los agentes sería rastrear el aeropuerto para ver si ellas habían viajado, así que la peli-aqua la detuvo a Luka y le dijo.-oye Luka lamento ser una aguafiestas pero lo primero que hará el FBI será rastrear el aeropuerto, deberíamos hacer primero las identidades falsas y los pasaportes falsos también.

-Ok, no hay problema, conozco un buen amigo que nos hará el favor.- dicho esto Luka llevo a Miku para el hogar de aquel misterioso amigo, una vez allí tocaron el timbre de este. De aquella casa salió un joven y alto peli-morado.

-Hola Luka mi vieja amiga ¿Qué necesitas?.-pregunto el joven amablemente.

-Hola Gakupo, necesitamos que nos hagas unos pasaportes falsos y unas identidades falsas también, no preguntes para que solo hazlo y te lo recompensare.-dijo Luka rápidamente.

El joven solo tardo unos 10 minutos en hacer lo que la peli-rosa le había pedido, una vez que los tenía en sus manos se los entrego.-bien Luka tú de ahora en adelante serás ´´Lukana Tako´´ y tú… Am…- la menor lo interrumpe.-soy Miku.-le dijo sonriente.-de acuerdo Miku, tú serás ´´Miki zatsune´´.-ambas no pudieron evitar sonreír por esos nombres tan graciosos, en fin una vez que obtuvieron lo que deseaban las jóvenes le agradecieron a Gakupo y se dirigieron rápido hacia el aeropuerto… Luego de eso tomaron el avión que se dirigía al lugar planeado y ambas vivieron felices y sin problemas allí en México… O tal vez continuaron sus vidas como fugitivas… Nadie lo sabe…

**-Fin-**

**Bueno hasta aquí este pequeño one shot espero que les guste mucho, y desde el ya muchas gracias por apoyarme con su lectura… Adiós ^o^**


End file.
